Snow Kaiser The warmth of frost
by jasonl450
Summary: This is a fun Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story I wrote. Special thanks to green silk dress for inspiration! Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks You :3
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is jasonl450 here. Firstly, I would like to thank my friend green silk dress for giving me inspiration to write this story. Though it may not be particularly good, I hope you all would enjoy it. This story is based on all series of Yu-Gi-Oh, with card appearances from Dark Magician Girl all the way to Black Ray Lancer. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Main protagonist: Dylan Yuki

Age: 15

Birthday: 26th of March

**CHAPTER 1: Duel exam…I'm late!**

In the wake of morning, blinding beams of sunlight shone through my window and onto my bed. I rubbed my eyes abit and sat up on my bed still hunching. I turned to look at my alarm clock and to my horror. The alarm clock shone 3 distinct characters, 9, 0 and 0… "OH MY GOD! It's 9am! The test duels for duel academy start today at 9am!" How in the world was I supposed to reach Duel academy in time? I tried not to swear as I dashed to wash myself up. I slipped on my Slifer Red jacket ontop of a plain white T-Shirt as well as a pair of jeans and ran down a couple of streets to the duel academy. On my way, as I ran as fast as my stamina to uphold, I happened to see a little kid crossing the street and to my horror a van was speeding towards him! Without thinking I flipped over the railing of the sidewalk and pounced towards the boy. I grabbed him by the waist and raced for the other end. I panted continously, as I told the boy not to be so reckless and that he should always take either the zebra crossing or cross the road in the presence of traffic lights. The boy's face was still pale white. He swallowed and said, "Thanks a lot sir, you really saved my life back there. I will be careful next time." I smiled boradly and suddenly I remembered the fact that I had to rush to duel academy for the exams and was about to dash off when the boy grabbed my arm. He took my hand and put a face down card on my palm and said, "Take this card as a token of my appreciation!" The boy smiled cheekily as he hopped along.I flipped over the card and too my amazement it was a Super rare…Kuriboh. I was admiring the card when the sight of the card reminded me that I had forgotten to take my deck and duel disk! "GAH!" I yelled as I dashed back home to get the items. At around 9.45, I finally reached the duelling arena. The duelling arena had a majestic design with a beautiful dorm shaped glass panel on top of the arena. In fact the place was near perfect with duelists from all dorms except Mr Doronos, our school's duelling professor's angry face. "Ai! Why isn't it the boy who got a stomachache once he finished only half of the duel theory paper. Why are you so late today? You overslept?" I was stumped by this question, I did not know whether to lie or to agree to the statement. Finally… "Yes…" I murmured. "What rubbish! I guess that is what you would get from an eventual drop out boy like you!" smirked with glea. "Now, go over and prepare for the duel." grunted. As I walked off, I saw my friend, Sophie Fudo. "I saw everything. Don't worry! That Mr .Doronos won't stand against your duelling skills!" Sophie smiled. "WHAT! I'm duelling !" "Erm…ya? Didn't you read the notice outside?" Sophie asked, puzzled by my failure to notice such important notices. How collpased on the floor whining! "So has lost so far?" I asked as I hoped for a yes. But apparently the answer that came from Sophie was a…

"No…" GAH! How was I ever supposed to win. "Don't worry, he will grade you according to your performance regardless the result of the duel." Sophie comforted me. I stood up and shouted, "I will not give in to a challenge. How can I pass off such a fun duel?" I smiled to Sophie. Just at that moment called from the duel hall within the arena, "Drop Out boy! You are up!" Sophie wished my luck and I dashed off to the hall. "You should be grateful you have the privilege to be crushed by my Drop out boy." smirked. "Let's see what happens then! Let's have fun duelling!" I exclaimed with excitement to the fact that I was going to have a great duel! After that, as if both had briefly put out differences aside, we shouted in unison, "DUEL!"

Dylan: 8000 vs Mr. Doronos: 8000 's turn

"I'll take the first turn." Says Mr. Doronos. "Draw! I activate from my hand destiny draw! Discarding my destiny hero malicious to draw 2 cards. Now from my grave I activate destiny hero malicious's effect to remove from play a copy in my grave to summon another copy of it. Now I activate 'Reinforcement of the Army' to allow me to take Elemental hero stratos from my deck to my hand! Now I normal summon Stratos whose effect triggers upon summoning. I can now take from my deck a monster with "HERO" in its name, and I choose Destiny hero Diamond dude. Now I activate 'Double summon from my hand allowing me to normal summon once more this turn, and I summon Destiny Hero Diamond dude! Diamond due's effect activates, I can flip the card on my top my deck. If it is a spell card it is a Spell card then I can send it to the grave to be activated the next turn without any cost. And the card is "Bonding H2O"! As it seems your fate is already sealed drop out boy! I activate Nightmare Steel Cage along with a set card and I end my turn!"

Dylan's turn

Seeing Mr. Doronos's field, I was sure nervous but all the more I felt great excitement! This is bound to be the best duel of the day! "My turn! I draw!" I drew onto 'Double or Nothing'. I looked at my hand. My hand consisted of, Gearfried the Iron knight, Light force sword, Summoner monk, Bottomless trap hole, call of the haunted and lastly double or nothing. Sadly, I did have a spell card which could have allowed me to used summoner monk's effect to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck, allowing me to Xyz summon a monster but I wanted to keep double or nothing just in case. I normal summoned, Gearfried the Iron Knight and set bottomless and call of the haunted, and hence ending my turn. "It's your turn, Mr. Doronos!"

Mr. Doronos's turn

"Trying to act all gentlemanly, Drop out boy? My turn draw!" Upon seeing the card, laughed hysterically. Seeing this as a chance to stop his advancement. I activated my trap card, 'Light force swords' allowing me to pick one random card from my opponent's hand and remove it from play until my opponent's 4th standby phase. To make it fair, shuffled his hand. I now had a 1/5 chance to strike that card that he had drawn. I chose the card right in the middle and to my horror it was a 'Mystical Space Typhoon…' Mr. Doronos then entered his main phase, activating 'Bonding H2O to special summon his Water Dragon! "Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I destroyed his Water Dragon using bottomless trap hole. It was then destroyed and banished. "I don't really care. Because I've got this!" Mr. Doronos exclaimed. He activated his face down card, 'DNA Surgery' turning all monsters on the field into Fiend type monsters. "Now for the awakening of a beast that will shatter your dreams of ever carrying on in duel academy! By tributing 3 fiend type monsters on the field, I can special summon this card. Since DNA transplant turns all monsters on the field into Fiend type monsters, that way, my Destiny hero malicious, destiny dude and Elemental hero stratos are all Fiends. Hence fulfilling the requirements for this card. Now come forth! RAVIEL LORD OF PHANTASMS!" A dark cloud appeared and down came the legendary sacred beast, Raviel. With a towering 4000 Attack. I didn't really stand a chance. "Now I activate mystical space typhoon from my hand allowing me to destroy Nightmare Steel cage! And now attack my beast destroy his weak creature!" Gearfried was destroyed, and I took 2200 life points worth of damage. "Weak little drop out boy! I end my turn!"

Dylan: 5800 vs. : 8000

Dylan's turn

"My turn draw!" I exclaimed. I had drew onto 'Level limit zone area B' Which would allow me to switch all monsters on the field which is level 4 and above to defence position. I immediately activated it and ended my turn. Mr. Doronos's turn "My turn draw! You petty little drop out boy! I activate monster reborn to bring back destiny hero diamond due to my side and now activating it's effect to flip a card. And the card is 'Heavy Storm'!" I was totally awestruck! Heavy storm would totally ruin me! "Now due to your petty little card, I can't attack. So you are save for now!" Dylan's turn "My turn! Draw!" I drew onto Allure of darkness. I activated it, allowing me to draw two cards at the cost of removing from play one dark monster, and I removed summoner monk. I drew onto 'kuriboh' and obnoxious Celtic guardian. I normal summoned Obnoxious Celtic guardian and activated my face-down card, 'Call of the haunted'! "Come forth! Gearfried the Iron Knight!" I exclaimed as Gearfried stood in front of me once again. (With the effect of Raviel, a token was summoned due to my normal summon.) "Awaken the heart of the cards! I overlay my level 4 Gearfried knight with my level 4 Obnoxious Celtic guardians to create the overlay network allowing me to summon… NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Dylan's counter strike!**

Continued_ from previous chapter…_

**Dylan: 5800 vs. : 8000**

**Dylan's turn (Continued)**

"I xyz summon my NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!" I announced as the warrior descended from the sky in a stream of light. I was confident now. I used Utopia to attack Raviel. "What an amateur…trying to suicide." Mr. Dornos smirked. "Now I activate Utopia's special ability! By removing one xyz material, he can negate an attack and the attack that I negate is my own!" I yelled. "What a wimp. What's the point of an effect that does not do anything? Seriously...drop out boy. Even I thought better of you than to do that." Mr. Doronos laughed out loud. "And the plot twist is…your raviel gets sent to the graveyard. I activate double or nothing! When a monster I control's attack is negated, I can activate this card to allow Utopia to attack once more with 2 times the attack strength! DOUBLE HOPE SLASH!" I roared as Utopia sliced the sacred beast into halves! "Raviel falls." I announced. All the spectators were all awestruck that I was able to defeat the sacred beast card. A huge round of applause filled the spectator areas. I smiled broadly. "It's far from over! You drop out boy!" Mr. Doronos thundered.

**Mr. Doronos's turn**

"My turn! I draw! I activate heavy storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field with Destiny hero diamond dude's effect. And now I sacrifice the Raviel token and destiny hero diamond dude to summon Ancient Gear Golem! Mwaahahaha! You will never defeat me! Ancient gear golem attack his Utopia!" Mr. Doronos laughs evilly as the attack comes upon Utopia. "I activate Utopia's ability to negate an attack! MOON BARRIER!" I commanded. The attack was negated but now that Utopia no longer had xyz materials, it would be destroyed if it is targeted once again. I was nervous once again… "I end my turn!" sniggered.

**Dylan's turn**

It was my turn. I did not know what to do. Fear gripped me. The red light emitting from the ancient gear golem made me even more pressurized. I didn't know what to do. I was lost, when suddenly, I had a voice. "If you are going to be so weak, you have no right to put me into your deck." Said the stern voice. "Who are you?" I murmured. There was no reply. I was totally perplexed by what had just happen but I carried on to draw my card. The card was…

Blade knight… I could not do anything and hence ended my turn.

**Mr. Doronos's turn**

"Hah! Drop out boy! Really is a drop out boy! I draw! HAHAHA! I activate from my hand, polymerization! Fusing my 2 Ancient gear golems in hand with my Ancient golem on the field to summon… Ultimate Ancient gear golem!" The machine roared to life. Fear crippled down my spine. "Ultimate Ancient gear golems destroy his Utopia!" Mr. Doronos yelled with evil glee! "Utopia automatically destroys itself when targeted when it has no xyz materials!" I exclaimed! "Blast it! I end my turn!"

**Dylan's turn**

"My…turn…draw…" I drew onto Elemental hero Ice edge. I did not know what to do… And hence set him in defence, hence ending my turn.

**Mr. Doronos's turn**

"My turn! Draw! Blast! No monsters. You sure are lucky! Drop out boy! Now Ultimate Ancient Golem destroy his set monster!" Mr. Doronos exclaimed. Ice edge was destroyed. Somehow I could feel the pain that he had suffered. "I end my turn! Pathetic!" (Piercing damage was applied.)

**Dylan: 2300 vs. Mr. Doronos: 8000**

**Dylan's turn**

"My... turn…draw…" I drew onto the trap card Rope of life. I setted it and was about to set Blade knight when I touched the card. I could suddenly hear the stern voice echoing through my head. Therefore I ended my turn.

**Mr. Doronos's turn**

"Draw! Ha! I may not have another monster! But it's time to die! Ultimate Ancient Gear golem! ATTACK!" A blast struck the whole hall…I cloud appeared over me but I was unscathed. "Why didn't your life points drop? Are you cheating?" Mr. Doronos cried out loud. "Kuriboh here protected me! When you attacked me, I activated kuriboh's effect! By discarding it, I can make the battle damage I take from a monster zero." I explained calmly with reassured confidence. "Petty little level 1! I end my turn." Mr. Doronos grunted.

**Dylan's turn**

"My turn! Destiny draw!" I exclaimed. I drew the card of fate. Card destruction. I had 2 cards in hand, and I had to win this! I activated card destruction allowing both me and my opponent to drop their whole hand to the grave in order to draw the same number of cards discarded from their deck to their hand. I drew 2 cards with Mr. Doronos drawing 3. I activated 'Foolish Burial' from my hand, sending another Elemental hero Ice edge to the grave. Now I activate Miracle fusion! "I remove from play my 2 Elemental hero ice edges to bring forth a new hero! Elemental hero Absolute zero!" "How can that weakling help?" questioned. "You'll see! Now Absolute zero! I want you to attack his Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" I commanded. Absolute zero was destroyed but his effect activated allowing him to destroy all monsters my opponent controlled! "Ultimate Ancient gear golem falls!" "Petty little drop out boy! Now I activate Ultimate Ancient gear golem's effect! When it is destroyed, I can special summon one Ancient gear golem from my deck, avoiding the summoning conditions." Mr. Doronos smirked. "I've got my own tricks up my sleeve, Mr. Doronos! I activate my trap card! Rope of life! When a monster I controlled is destroyed in battle, I can summon it back with a power boost of 800 points at the cost of discarding my whole hand but apparently I have no hand! So now Absolute zero returns, now with it's attack boosted to 3300! "What! Impossible!" Mr. Doronos exclaimed. "Absolute zero, Frost storm!" I yelled as Ancient gear golem collapsed into scraps.

**Dylan: 1900 vs. Mr. Doronos: 7700**

**Mr. Doronos's turn**

"This…this…is impossible. I draw…Oh no…I end my turn…" Mr. Doronos shuttered.

**Dylan's turn**

"You ok? Mr. Doronos? My turn! I draw! I activate from my hand 'Monster reborn' allowing me to special summon your Elemental hero Stratos! Whose effect allows me to fetch elemental hero heat from my deck! Now I normal summon Elemental hero Heat! Now! Elemental hero heat! Elemental hero Absolute zero! Elemental hero Stratos! Triple Attack!" I exclaimed as the 3 heroes hit Mr. Doronos. With its own effect, Heat was at 2400 Attack points! Dealing a grand total of 7500 damage to Mr. Doronos. Mr. Doronos staggered in pain.

**Dylan: 1900 vs. Mr. Doronos: 200**

**Mr. Doronos's turn**

"Gah! My turn draw! Ha! I summon activate dark hole!" laughed evilly! "All my monsters were destroyed…" I gasped. "Now I summon Ancient gear knight! Attack him directly!" ordered. I staggered backwards in pain. I didn't know what to do… I felt hopeless...Was I really going to lose? "Have your last turn. Drop out boy!"

**Dylan: 100 vs. Mr. Doronos: 200**

**Dylan's turn**

"I will not lose! I believe in the heart of the cards! I draw!" I drew 'Pot of Avarice'! "I activate Pot of avarice to return Absolute zero, Heat, Obnoxious Celtic guardian, Blade knight and gearfried the iron knight to the deck. After a shuffle, I get to draw two cards. The first card I drew was starlight road and as I drew the second card, a bright light shone upon me. The card was…Blade knight. The stern voice could be heard once again. "You have proven yourself! Let's win this!" Now that I was all hyped up, I normal summoned 'BLADE KNIGHT'! "How's that idiot going to help you?" Mr. Doronos smirked complacently. "Firstly don't call, him an idiot, he is my greatest comrade, and he shall lead me to victory." I reasoned. Blade knight nodded at me. "Cut the big talk and just admit defeat!" Mr. Doronos yelled. "You are the one who shall be defeated! Now look at my hand! I have only one card in my hand. Hence activating Blade knight's effect which activates when I have one or fewer cards in hand. With this Blade knight's attack power jumps from 1600 to 2000!" I explained. "No…No…NO! How can I lose to the drop out boy!" cried in horror with the realization of the situation. "Let's go, Blade Knight! Let's finish this! SHINING CRIMSON BLADE!" Blade knight dashed towards Ancient gear knight and with his finishing slash destroys Ancient Gear Soldier. "NO! HOW COULD I LOSE!" collapses in agony. I just smiled and said, "Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" The spectators were all shocked but soon they came to their senses and gave a round of applause for me. I jumped up into the sky and yelled with glee, "WOOHOO!"

**Dylan: 100 vs. Mr. Doronos: 0**

**-DUEL END-**

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: At the bottom lies the bottom! **

"I won! I won!" I chanted with glee as I celebrate my sweet victory with the people around me. Suddenly, I heard Mr. Doronos's voice. "Quiet down. I know I lost, but it is no big deal! Now, can we proceed to go for your turbo duelling trials?" Mr. Doronos spoke with a voice which unknowingly hinted the true despair in his heart. Hearing the words, "TURBO DUELLING", I nearly collapsed to the floor. "What! We have to turbo duel! I don't have a duel runner!" I exclaimed in shock. "Dylan, please take some time to read your notices. Not only, do you need a duel runner, but also synchro monsters within your deck in order to qualify for the trial, and by the looks of it, your deck does not have a single tuner monster, let alone a synchro monster…" Sophie explained with a sigh. I was frantic now! If I could not qualify, I would not be able to move to year 2 of Duel Academy! "The turbo duelling exam begins in 1 and a half hours, you can go prepare for your duels as of now!" thundered with slight recovery from his bitterness and sorrow. "Oh no! I'm doomed!" I shouted out in despair. "Don't worry Dylan. I think Joseph , the caretaker of Slifer Red, should have some spare runners. Try to get one from him." Sophie reasoned to me with that soft tone once again. I nodded eagerly and sped off to the Slifer Red dorm which I hardly lived in as I live just nearby. The relocation idea of duel academy sure was a splendid one. By relocating it into the city, students have the flexibility of going home as well as have greater security rather than be in some deserted island. I panted as I reached the door to the Slifer Red Dorm. Just as I was about to enter, I was forced aback, by a gang of guys running out of the door. I collapsed with a loud thud. I stood up, patted my back and continued to see Joseph. "Hi! Joseph! Can I please borrow a duel runner?" I pleaded with the most angelic look I could put on my face. The response that came was not good news at all. "Sorry Dylan! The last few duel Runners have also been taken by the bunch of boys just now. There are no more runners left." Joseph sighed. "WHAT! Oh no! I need it for the turbo duelling trial!" I yelled, as my mind flashed visions of myself being picked on by the coming batch of year 1 students because I was disqualified. "But there is one more thing, you can ride." Joseph gave a questionable look as he gave me hope of being promoted to year 2. "Really? What is it?" I gasped. "Well…It's a bicycle, which was donated to us the other day by some mysterious man in a coat. The bike is in really good condition and as it seems, a duel disk can be attached to it. By the looks of it, it is an MTB bike which can be given some minor adjustments like an engine, giving it the speed of a duel runner." Joseph walked around in circles bewildered as he spoke this large load of words. Since, this was my last and only hope; I asked him if he could help me to adjust the bike frantically. "Sure, but on one condition." He smirked. I asked eagerly to know his condition. "You better win this thing alright?" Joseph laughed. "The deal is on!" I giggled. "By the way, do you have any extra stash of cards that I could use? Because apparently, I have to use synchro monsters for this duel…so…" I spoke but was cut off by Joseph. "No worries! Over at the storeroom, over there are some extra cards donated by students." "Thanks a lot Joseph!" I exclaimed. "No worries, I am in debt to your father much more. If not for him, I wouldn't even have been given this job! Now hop along and finish your deck." Joseph said. I nodded and when over to an empty dorm room where I took out my deck and began analyzing what cards, I should put into the deck. "Oh no! I have to sacrifice, some elemental heroes, if I am going to put in tuner monsters." I thought to myself. I thought deeply to myself and soon, I apparently blacked out. I suddenly fell into a realm of light. "Was I dreaming?" I thought. Then a stern voice from behind spoke, "Dylan, you are in the realm of the cards. Have no fear." I turned to look and to my astonishment. It was Blade Knight! "Dylan. With the task at hand, it is necessary, for you to make a change in terms of your strategy in order to fulfil the task. I shall assist you." Blade knight spoke. I looked around, and to my amazement, the place was shone with a warm gold light, with a bridge right in front of us. "Time is of the essence, Dylan. We must hurry." We began to walk towards the other side of the bridge. As we walked, cards appeared befall us. Just by a single thought when I walked past them, they would turn into a stream of light and travel to the other side of the bridge if I wanted to add the card. Soon, we had reached the other side of the bridge. The monsters, I had picked aligned themselves by the two sides of the bridge as if beckoning me to move forward towards the mist ahead. Blade knight followed behind as I walked cautiously into the mist. Inside the mist, was a tower which was made entirely out of ice. I walked into the tower and to my astonishment; I saw a chamber entirely frozen. The chamber shone had some weird symbols engraved on it. I turned to Blade Knight to ask him what was written, but he only answered, "Only the chosen one may know." I turned back to look at the chamber once again, and to my great surprise. A warrior walked towards us. "Breaker, my loyal comrade. The chosen one has arrived." Blade knight said. With that statement, I saw a resemblance between the warrior and breaker the magical warrior. "Why is it?" Breaker said as he turned to look at me. "If you are the chosen one, then you are destined to awaken the great beast that sleeps within this tower. Now chosen one, seek the final peace of the puzzle, and the great power of the beast will be yours to keep…" With those words, I somehow reawaken back in the dorm room. The deck was neatly placed on the table with Blade knight in my right hand. I checked the deck, and to my shock, they were the exact cards I chose. Next to the deck, were a bunch of cards for my extra deck. I checked them out and to my awkward surprise, the last card of the 14 card stack was a blank white card meant for a synchro monster. I walked out of the room all puzzled. Then to my greatest surprise, outside the door set the reengineered bike. It now had a great design along with a good shade of fresh red paint. Joseph saw my expression and hurried over. "Nice damn thing right? By the way, someone dropped you a letter in the letterbox. Here it is. Also, you should hurry along to the turbo duelling arena, it's almost time!" Joseph chuckled. I took the letter, thanked him and pushed the bike off to the stadium. After registering, I opened the envelope and once again, something surprised me again. Inside the envelope was the legendary card used my Yusei Fudo, 'Stardust Dragon'! I was totally mesmerised by the excellent artwork of the deck. I quickly added it in to my extra deck and prepared to be arranged into the pairs to duel each other. I was paired with Lily Loussier, the top student of the entire Obelisk Blue or should I say the entire first year cohort. Somehow, I knew Mr. Doronos had done sometime behind the scenes…I wonder… Lily walked over and said me, "Dylan! Despite the fact of how you impressively defeated Mr. Doronos. I still deem it a disgrace for someone like you to duel me. It's just like Heaven and Earth. The best student in first year against the worst. Happy losing!" Lily chanted. "Why you!" I was about to slap her when I came to the obvious realization that she is a girl and that I shouldn't act such a way. After a series of duels, with Sophie defeating her opponent and some other students duelling it out, the time came for the last final duel of the trial. As Lily prepared her runner, she smirked hysterically, "What is that? Some rubbish bike? You know, Dylan. At the bottom lies the bottom! You will never win me." She flicked her hair and put on her helmet. "We'll see about that!" I chanted with a slice of confidence. "Now let me explain the rules. Due to the new rule passed down by Kaiba Cooperation, Speed spells and counters will not be utilized during a turbo duel but instead synchro monsters must be utilized during a turbo duel in order to power the speed force allowing the duelist to gain greater speed during duels. With this having been said, may the duel begin!" exclaimed as he waved his arm in the air preparing to signal the start of the turbo duel. I held tight to the handles on my bike. The special booster attached to my bike warmed up. "On your marks, get set, DUEL!" yelled as he waved his hand down. I began pedalling, with this, the boosters at the back of my bike roared to life. Lily zoomed forward quickly. As Joseph had said, after modification, the bike could easily catch up with a duel runner. Soon the bike pedals gave way, and went on 'Auto pilot'. According to my deduction, Joseph had incorporated an entire duel runner system into my bike. He sure was a genius and a really nice one too. Joseph has invested a lot of effort to this bike and as promised, to repay him I will win this duel! MAY THE DUEL BEGIN!

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snow of miracles! Rise! Trishula!

The turbo duel had begun! It was Lily against me.

Lily: 8000 vs. Dylan: 8000

Lily's turn

"I'll go first! My turn draw! I normal summon Gemini Soldier! Now since he has been successfully normal summoned, he gains his effects and is hence treated as an effect monster! I set two cards, and I'll end my turn!" Lily said coldly.

Dylan's turn

"Ok then! It's my turn! Firstly, since you control a monster, I can then special summon Cyber dragon in attack position! Cyber dragon! Evolution burst!" I declared. The attack burst towards Gemini Soldier. Lily yelled in despair! Then she smirked, "Foolish. Since Gemini soldier was Gemini summoned, its effect allows it to not be destroyed by battle! Aside from that its second effect activates, allowing me to special summon a level 4 or lower Gemini monster from my deck! Say hello, to 'Evocator Chevailer!' "I gasped, as I had just help her to summon such a powerful monster. After the battle phase ended, I continued on in Main phase 2. "I set a monster, and 2 cards, and I'll end my turn!" I announced.

Lily: 6400 vs. Dylan: 8000

Lily's turn

"You are so finished! My turn, I draw! I normal summon Tuned Magician! Since it was successfully normal summoned, it gains the effect of being a tuner monster!" Lily smirked. "Oh no!" I gasped. Lily was going to synchro summon! "It's time to synchro!" Lily declared. Her D-Wheel speeded ahead quickly. "I tune my level 4, Evocator Chevailer with my level 4 Tuned Magician, to synchro summon… Black Brutdrago!" Lily roared as she placed the card on her duel disk. The holographic image of the great beast, burst to life, causing the ground to shiver. "Great move, but not good enough!" I remarked. "I activate my trap card, 'Reinforce truth'! This card allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower 'warrior' monster from my deck, and I choose 'Speed warrior'! Towards the future! Speed Warrior!" I called as speed warrior dashed out of my deck. "How is that wimp going to help? You are a noob you know that!" Lily taunted. "Chill! This is far from over my fair lady!" I joked. "I now, activate my reverse card! Quick play magic, 'Super Polymerization'! By discarding a card, I can fuse monsters on the field. Cards also cannot be activated in response to this card's activation! I choose your dragon and my speed warrior!" I declared. "What! That's impossible!" Lily yelled. "When two great powers fuse together, they will bring along a new force. Come on! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" I roared as the Dragon Knight descended onto my field. "That's impossible! How could I have made such a mistake? Anyways, no big deal! I activate my reverse card! Torrential Tribute! This destroys all monsters on the field!" Lily stunned. "OH no! My efforts are wasted." I gasped, as Dragon knight and all other monsters vanished to the grave. "Tsk! Rubbish causing me so much trouble! I activate my other reverse card, 'Foolish Burial! Sending a monster to my grave. I activate double summon! Allowing me to normal summon once more this turn. I normal summon Goggle golem and I set a card face down. With the Gemini effect going off, Goggle's attack is at 2100. I attack you directly!" Lily commanded with that cold voice once again. Goggle golem punched me real hard and my bike slowed down starting to lose balance. "What petty rubbish. I set a card and I end my turn." Lily said cunningly.

Lily: 6400 vs. Dylan: 5900

Dylan's turn

"Gah! What skill! I really have a lot to catch up! My turn! Draw! I set a monster and I end my turn!" I said with much less confidence then I had before. "I set a monster and end." I said.

Lily's turn

"What a loser! I draw. Tsk! I attack your face-down monster with goggle golem!" Lily yelled. The monster destroyed was a… RYKO! "Ryko's effect activates! Destroying Goggle golem!" I yelled with glee! "With this effect activated, I have to mill 3 cards from my deck." I explained. The first card was 'Elemental hero Stratos' follower by, 'Elemental hero Ice edge', when I was about to mill the last card, I suddenly had a vision that I was once again within the tower and all I saw was a glowing flower growing out of the ground. I returned to reality and milled the last card. It was glow-up bulb… "Do whatever, you want! I activate my reverse card! 'Soul Rope'! Special summoning Evocater Chevailer from my deck at the cost of 1000 life points! Now, evocater! Attack him directly!" Lily ordered. Evocater Chevailer's blade pierced through me, the pain was unbearable. "Now in my main phase 2, I activate supervise to Chevailer, allowing it to gain its effect! I end my turn." Lily said with a smug.

Lily: 6400 vs. Dylan: 4000

"I draw! I normal summon, Blade knight!" I roared as my avatar burst to the field. "Let's defeat her together!" Blade knight remarked. I nodded readily. "Since I only have one card in my hand, Blade knight's effect is boosted to 2000! Now Blade Knight, attack Chevailer!" I announced with confidence once again. Blade knight dashed towards Chevailer quickly, Chevailer tried to block the attack with his sword, but Blade knight's blade cut right though him! "Foolish! Since Chevailer was destroyed, supervise is destroyed as well, allowing me to special summon a normal monster from my grave! And since Gemini monster which are not appropriately normal summoned are treated as normal monsters, I can now special summon the great beast that I had sent to the grave through foolish burial! Rise my ultimate avatar! DARKSTORM DRAGON!" Lily roared coldly. I gasped as the great beast was summoned to the field. It held a staggering 2700 points of attack, which was topped up by a great effect yet to be revealed. "I end…my turn…" I shivered.

Lily: 6300 vs. Dylan: 4000

Lily's turn

"My turn! I draw and activate from my hand, 'Supervise'! to Darkstorm dragon! And now I activate Darkstorm dragon's effect! By sending 'Supervise' to the grave, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field. This effect would not destroy anything as there are no other spell or trap cards but Supervise's effect allows me to special summon, Evocater Chevailer! Now! Darkstorm dragon! Attack! DARK WHIRLWIND! Darkstorm dragon burst into the sky in a tornado and let flow a stream of dark energy towards Blade knight! "No!" I yelled as Blade knight perished. "Evocater attack directly!" Lily yelled. "Gah! " I gasped as I was slashed once again. "Tsk, you are still not dead. But defeat is set to be mine. To prove this fact! If you can defeat me, I will give you this deck of mine!" Lily announced arrogantly.

Lily: 6300 vs. Dylan: 1400

"Until the last minute, I will never give up! Only when a person draws does the individual become a true duelist! I will not lose! I… DRAW!" I yelled. The card I drew was… 'Pot of Avarice'! "I am going to activate 'Pot of Avarice'! Returning, my two rykos, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, speed warrior and cyber dragon to the deck, I can shuffle it and draw 2 cards." I announced. "Do whatever you want. You are going to lose anyway." Lily smirked as she continued to increase the speed of her D-wheel. I laughed at her statement. "What's so funny? Your defeat? Hah! What a loser!" Lily taunted. "What foolishness." Lily shook her head. Just then, my extra deck emitted a bright light. Somehow, I knew exactly what to do. I set the pedals back down on my bike and began pedaling at full speed. "I normal summon Breaker, the magical warrior! After that I activate the Magic card, 'Monster Reborn, to bring back Blade knight." I announced as I summoned my avatar back to the field once again. "What are you trying to do?" Lily asked. "I'm trying to win this! Now, I activate Glow-up bulb's effect in my grave to special summon itself to the field." I cried. "Now is the time, Dylan! Unlock the great beast." Blade knight turned and said. "YES! Let's go! With the single bloom of a flower, and the hearts of two great warriors, will create a new path! I sync my level 4, Breaker and my level 4 Blade knight with my level 1 Glow-up bulb to synchro summon…" I announced. "No way! Could it be the legendary beast…" Lily gasped. "TRISHULA! DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER SUMMONED!" I roared as the tower appeared behind me. The tower shattered, and the great dragon flew into the sky and roared loudly. "Oh my god…" Lily murmured. "Now I activate Trishula's ability to remove from play one card on the field, your grave and your hand. I choose the second last card towards your right in your hand, goggle golem in your grave and last but not least, DARKSTORM DRAGON!" I ordered. Trishula glowed and soon and great storm of snow began to blow. Darkstorm was gone. "No way!" Lily shouted. "You sure bet it is. When one believes in ones cards, a new power will emerge! Now I activate from my hand, miracle fusion! Allowing me to remove from play fusion monsters of an Elemental hero monster to fusion summon it. I'm removing Elemental hero heat and ice edge to fusion summon… Elemental hero Absolute zero! Last but not least, I activate the last card in my hand, parallel world fusion, allowing me to return to my deck removed from play fusion materials of a Elemental hero fusion monster to fusion summon the monster! I'm returning Heat and Ice edge to fusion summon…Elemental hero Nova master!" I announced as my comrades stood befall me. Lily gasped… I pedaled quicker and soon a stream of glowing particles began to glow around me. I jumped on my bike and took to the sky. The particles began to glow even brighter, now having a cyan blue shade to it. "Elemental hero Nova master attack Evocater Chevailer!" I ordered as I hovered in the air. Nova Master fired a powerful burst of flame and destroyed Chevailer. "With Nova Master's effect, I am now allowed to draw a card. Now Abolsute zero, attack Lily directly. " I commanded as I landed smoothly next to Lily. "Gah!" Lily cried in agony. "Now let's finish this Lily! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice barrier! Frost beam of eternity!" I ordered as Trishula fired an extremely bright beam from its mouth. Once the bright beam had cleared, steam emerged from Lily's D-wheel as her duel runner went on emergency brake mode. I overtook her for the first time in the duel, claiming victory.

Lily: 0 vs. Dylan: 1400

**-DUEL END-**

After overtaking Lily, I stopped my bike by the side and ran over to her asking if she was ok. "Gah…I lost. I am sorry I was so mean to you. Here take my deck." She said as she crawled out of her Duel runner. I pushed her hand away, "No I can't take this deck. This is your deck right? You should appreciate it." I reasoned. Lily smiled and said, "You sure are one interesting guy. But seriously, I had promised. Also since you are the first person ever to defeat me, I'll tell you something. This is not my deck. In reality, I have no deck at all. So since I was defeated, it's time I find my own deck. When that day comes, we'll duel again!" I continued to refuse but she pleaded with me so vigorously that I soon gave up and hence received her deck with two hands. Soon walked over with a mysterious man whom looked oddly familiar. "All students! Please listen up… Standing here is Mr. Yusei Fudo, the dueling legend. He had in matter of fact organized which duelist would duel which opponent after the first round of ground dueling. For this, we must indeed give Fudo a round of applause. please." bowed as he past the mike. "What a great duel, I have just seen. Honestly speaking, I have cited really great talent in many of you today with the two most outstanding students being just right next to me. Can we please give a round of applause to Dylan Yuki and Lily Loussier? Thank you! Also I have had a meeting with the board of directors of Duel Academy during the interval between the trials. We have decided that, the winner of this duel will receive a new duel runner, the Delta X as well as my favorite card, Stardust Dragon." spoke with such a persuasive voice, which was one that could inspire and bond people, I thought as I came to the awkward realization that I was the winner that spoke of! I jumped for joy! "Also Lily Loussiner will be receiving Kaizer Z and a duelist structure kit for her astounding display. Both of these duelist are great duelist in the making, now may we give another round of applause as we present the duelists with the prizes. My jaw nearly dropped off when, I was presented the Delta X! It was generally white with glow linings over it as well as some beautiful blue and red attachments. But the most astounding was when Mr. Fudo passed me his 'Stardust Dragon'. I was totally awestruck. I thanked him very much. Lily was also very happy with what she got. I smiled as I walked towards her. "Gotcha! That was a really fun duel!" I chuckled. Lily offered to shake my hand as said, "Thank you for the great duel. Let's duel some other time." She said with a less cold voice with a slice of sincerity. After the impromptu prize presentation ceremony, I returned to the dorm and thanked Joseph for his trust in me. He just waved it away. I returned the bike and went to my dorm room to write an email to my Dad who was working as a Pro-duelist and my mum as her agent in the United States. I chuckled as I looked at my cards. I continued to time as Trishula led off a twinkle of blue light.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Chat under the moonlight

As I sat in bed, I realized to my horror that I had unexpectedly broke the rules when I summoned Elemental hero Absolute zero back to the field through the effect of rope of life...I was horrified, I was totally shamed as a duelist. Just then my Duel PDA rang. It was a message from ! The message wrote: "Dear Dylan Yuki, This is Fudo. I am here to inform you that your mistake of summoning Absolute zero back to the field was well observed..." Reading up till here I could feel my heart thumping really hard. I had no idea what to do...so I continued to read on. "Despite this fact, we saw immense talent within you despite this unexpected mistake. The board was really sure that you would be able to perform to make up for your mistake hence we gifted you with the rare opportunity to duel the brightest student of the first year academy, Lily Loussiner, which proved to be worth all the trouble. Your splendid display had truely helped the academy find the talents that we are looking for. Therefore, you shan't worry about the mistake and hence should continue believing in your style of dueling. Regards, ."After finishing the letter, I gave a great sigh of relief. Today sure was my lucky day. I took out the Stardust Dragon that had given to me. It was absolutely amazing. As I continued to reflect on the rest of the day, I came to think about Lily Loussiner. She was all mean and stuff at first but at the end, after she had lost the turbo duel, she seemed like a totally different person, all nice and stuff. I took out the Gemini deck that she had pleaded me to keep. I still remembered her statement really clearly... "You sure are one interesting guy. But seriously, I had promised. Also since you are the first person ever to defeat me, I'll tell you something. This is not my deck. In reality, I have no deck at all. So since I was defeated, it's time I find my own deck. When that day comes, we'll duel again!" I wonder who this deck belonged to... I arranged and organized my various decks neatly and went to close the window for the night when I saw that there was someone sitting by the beach.(Duel Academy is located in the city but it is not anywhere central but at the edge of Neo Domino City which is the location of Moon Beach, the most beautiful beach around.) I was really curious who it was and hence took this as an excuse to try out Delta X. I put on my jacket and my helmet and rode Delta X to the beach. The Duel Runner sure was a splendid ride. The moon was in full bloom today! It sure looked pretty... As I reached the beach, I saw a Duel runner parked by a tree on the beach. I happened to recognize it as... Kaizer Z! Could the person sitting over there be Lily? I parked Delta X next to Kaizer Z and walked over to the sea. As I had expected, Lily was sitting there by the beach. I walked over to her and as I walked closer, I began to hear this wear sobbing sound getting louder and louder. Soon I saw with my own eyes Lily crying by the beach. I walked towards her and asked why she was crying. "No, I'm not crying!" Lily defended. "Don't lie. I could here you sobbing all the way at that tree." I responded instantaneously. I patted her shoulder and said, "Now, if you have anything that you are unhappy about, just tell it to someone, in this case me if you are alright with that. That way, you would feel much better." Lily sniffed away some tears and began her story. "I grew up as the daughter of the great duelist Joseph Loussier. He was a great gemini deck player, earning recognition as a pro duelist. But one day, he was murdered cold-bloodedly by an unknown person. I didn't know what to do at that time, I was powerless...Totally powerless...sniff...With that I swore to avenge my father. Taking his deck and using it as my own. This deck has reminded me continuously about the bitterness of my father's death. He was the only person I ever loved. My mother died when I was born and I have followed my Dad eversince...The grief and sorrow of this incident has been reflected in my deep determination to be the best duelist. I never enjoyed duels as I had prior to my Dad's death...My blind search for the murderer has driven me to become a creature rather than a girl...That was until today...Dylan...I have to thank you. By defeating me, you have released my feelings from within and I have to thank you for that." Lily said as she concluded her story and finally breaking down into tears. I let her rest her head on my shoulders despite it being extremely intimidating as even Sophie has never came so much in contact with me. But I understood, how she felt, losing a loved one to a killer and having to carry on that sorrow into dueling...It sure is painful. I comforted her holding her by her shoulders, "Lily, I understand how you feel about your Dad and all but you have to learn to awaken from such a dreadful nightmare, only then would you be able to continue living happily. I am sure your Dad was a good man, that is why you should be a good and happy person as well! Your father definitely wouldn't like you in the state you are in now! So cheer up!" I smiled. Lily looked up to me and gazed at me dreamily... Suddenly, I heard a really loud voice, "Hah! Lily! What a loser you are!" I turned and saw Ron Stratos and Stella Ng, both being students frm Obelisk Blue. "Lily! I used to look up to you but look at you now! Such a mess! Hanging out with such Slifer Red idiots!" Stella stormed. I was about to protest when Ron silenced me by saying, "Lily, you have shamed Obelisk Blue by losing to such an idiot who can't even remember the rulings of his own cards!" I was about to protest again but Lily suddenly said something sternly, "If I am really that foolish, why not we have a duel?" Ron smirked, "Very well then Ex-best! We shall have a duel but it will be a tag duel! I would like to see how you do with your new friend!" I was really getting frustrated but Lily gave me a look which is extremely complex and hard to describe. The look despite being so complicated and all got it's message across... "Let's Duel!" I passed Lily her gemini deck. "No, I have my own deck built..." I cut Lily off and said, "You are wrong Lily, this is not someone else's deck. This is your deck. I am sure you will find yourself in this deck. Now take it and let's give the a good show!" I said as I put the gemini deck safely on her right hand with two hands. I got my duel disk from Delta X and Lily got hers. We gathered in the formation for a tag duel and the duel...BEGAN!

Ron and Stella: 8000 vs. Lily and Dylan: 8000

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tag Duel! Lily and Dylan!

Hence the tag duel began!

Ron and Stella: 8000 vs. Lily and Dylan: 8000

Ron's turn

"I'll go first. I draw! I activate the field spell, legendary ocean! With the effect of the field spell, all water monsters gain 200 attack and all water monsters drop by one level each! With this effect, I can now normal summon a level 5 water monster without tributing as it is now a level 4! Come on! Giga gagagigo! With the effect of the legendary ocean, the attack points of Giga gagagigo go up from 2450 to an astounding 2650! I throw a face down and I end my turn." Ron declared.

Lily's turn

"I'll start of my turn then! I draw a card." Lily said when she was cut short by Ron. "I activate my facedown card, 'DNA Transplant'! Changing all monsters on the field to water monsters deeming them targets for both of legendary ocean's effects. Lily continued her turn calmly. I'l first activate the magic card, 'Cost down'! Discarding a card to activate it's effect. Hence monsters in my hand lose 2 levels. Now I normal summon Knight of the red lotus without tributing! Now I activate his effect to bring back the blazewing butterfly that I had discarded to the grave. Having done that, I activate hidden armory! Discarding a card to bring 'Supervise' my hand. I equip 'Supervise' to blazewing butterfly which I use to activate it's own effect! Tributing itself to summon the monster I had discarded! Come forth! Darkstorm Dragon, now fully equiped with it's effects thanks to blazewing's effect. Supervise's effect activates summoning blazefly butterfly back to the field! Now I have 3 monsters on my field! I set a facedown card and I end my turn!" Lily said calmly slowing recovering from her earlier demoralized state. "Wow! That was amazing Lily! Good job!" I yelled over to her excited. Lily smiled sweetly which felt extremely weird...I wonder why?

Stella's turn

"What a dweeb, I draw! Ron! I'll be borrowing you strength! I tribute Ron's Giga gagagigo to tribute summon... Great Manju Garzett whose attack becomes doubled of the monster tributed's original attack. It's attack becomes 4900 and an extra 200 as it is now a water type due to DNA transplant! With a grand total of 5100 Attack! I set a card and I end my turn!" Stella smirked with was totally understandable! A 5100 beatstick! Oh boy...

Dylan's turn

"Finally! Let's do this! I draw! First I activate the magic card, Swords of revealing light! I summon Elemental hero Stratos in attack position! His effect allows me to fetch Elemental hero Ice edge from my deck! I set a card facedown and it's off to you!" I smiled as I passed over to Ron.

Ron's turn

"Stupid wimp and your petty tricks! I normal summon blizard dragon, freezing your Darkstorm dragon and preventing it from attacking. I further set a card and I end my turn." Ron said frustratedly as he was unable to attack.

Lily's turn

"My turn then I draw! I activate foolish burial, sending tuned magician to the grave. Hence I now special summon tuned magician with knight of the red lotus's effect. Now I attack with the knight! destroy his blizzard dragon!" Lily ordered. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Magical cylinder!" Ron laughed evilly. Lily growled as she took damage. "Well then, I end my turn!" Lily grunted. She was carrying an extremely worried face as she looked at our lifepoints drop as well as when she looked at the massive great manju garzett on the opposite field.

Ron and Stella: 8000 vs. Lily and Dylan: 5600

Stella's turn

"Ha!Ha! What a fool! And you were actually the best? What a joke. I draw a card. Tsk...Nothing...I shall pass then." Stella said with an extremely pissed expression.

Dylan's turn

"Here we go again! I draw a card! Awesome! It's time to deal with that Manju of yours!" I exclaimed. "You are joking right? How can you ever defeat my Manju? Even if you drew any mass destruction card, I can assure you, you are going to lose noob!" Stella teased hysterically. "Your sure? I normal summon elemental hero ocean! Being a water attribute monster, Ocean is at level 3 and so is Stratos due to the effect of DNA transplant. Now let's do this Yuki style! I overlay the two water attribute level 3 monsters to create the overlay network in order to Xyz summon, Black Ray Lancer!" I said as I called upon the legendary beast warrior of the sea! "What! How's that going to help?" Ron smugged. "I'll show you then! I activate from my hand, Axe of despair! Equipping it to Black Ray lancer boosting it's attack to 3300 plus the boost from the field." I remarked as Stella interrupted me again, "Are you trying to beat me with that? Dream on!" "Can you please stop distracting me? Just chill ok? I am now activating Black Ray lancer's special ability! Removing one xyz material in order to negate the effects of one monster on the field! And I am removing Manju's effects which deems it's attack zero!" I explained. "What in the world!" Stella called out shocked. "You better be up for more! You now have a monster with zero attack on your field in upright attack position! Now, Black Ray lancer destroy her beast! BLACK SPEAR!" I called out as Black Ray lancer flung his great spear through Manju, dealing big damage to the opposing team. " Great strategy!" Lily remarked. I felt awkward but thanked her anyway. "Now that, that's done, I end my turn!"

Ron and Stella: 4300 vs. Lily and Dylan: 5600

Ron's turn

"Gah! My turn! I draw!" Ron declared. "Now I sacrifice my blizzard dragon to summon 'Mobius the frost monarch'! Activating his ability on his tribute summon, destroying Swords of revealing light and Dylan's set card." Ron declared as I chained his destruction effect with my facedown, threathening roar which prevented him from attacking this turn. "Darn! Well then, I activate my own axe of despair boosting mobius to 3400 ATK! I set a card, and I end my turn!" Ron laughed.

Lily's turn  
>" I draw! Now I activate egoistic boost boosting Darkstorm dragon to 3900 Attack strength! Now attack!" Lily declared as Ron smirked evilly. "I activate my trap card, Mirror force! Destroying all monsters on your field in attack position! Mwahahaha!" Ron laughed as all monsters on our side of the field were blown into nothingness. "No..." Lily felt really depressed as she passed her turn on...<p>

Stella's turn

"Foolish soul! I draw! I activate Fiend's Sanctuary, and I use it to tribute summon Superancient deepsea coelacanth in attack position. Now discarding my last card in hand to activate it's special effect to special summon as many level 4 or lower fish type monsters. I special summon 3 7 coloured fishes and and a big jaws! Due to the effect of legendary ocean, they are all level 3, hence I use Big Jaws and one 7 coloured fish to xyz summon Leviathan dragon! Next I overlay the other 2 remaining 7 coloured fishes to xyz summon... Number 30: Acid Golem. Due to your stupid trap, I can't attack so it's your turn noob!" stella grunted.

Dylan's turn

"I'm sorry Dylan!" Lily said guiltily as I was about to start my turn. *Corny dialogue time!* "Don't worry Lily! Everybody makes mistakes but only through making mistakes can we learn to solve the problems that come forth after them. And it is only then that we can grow as a duelist! Now! It's time to change fate! I draw!" I exclaimed.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: CLIMAX! Flame of the blizzard!

Dylan's turn

"We are not going to lose! I draw!" I exclaimed in triumph believeing strongly in the card that I had just pulled. "Yah! I activate from my hand, 'MIRACLE FUSION'! Fusing Elemental hero Ocean and Stratos in my graveyard to fusion summon...Elemental hero Absolute Zero!" I yelled as the hero appeared in a blizzard of snow. "Absolute zero's second effect allows it to gain 500 attack for every other water attribute monster on the field. With 4 other water monsters on the field, Absolute Zero gains a grand total of 2000 attack. Boosting it's attack from 2500 to 4500! Now let's roll! Absolute zero destroy his mobius!" I commanded as Absolute zero blasted the Mobius with a freezing blast that broke even mobius the aqua giant. "Haha! I did it! I set a card and I end my turn!" I said with high spirits.

Ron's turn

"Damn it! I will not forgive you! I draw! Ha! Now die! I tribute Stella's Acid golem to summon Levia Dragon daedelus! Since the legendary ocean is also treated as umi, I can now activate levia dragon's effect, though it would be destoryed by absolute zero, it will at least be able to take it down! Now..." Ron was cut short by...me. "I activate my quick-play magic card, 'Super polymerization! Discarding my last card in hand in order to fuse your levia dragon and my Absolute zero to summon a second absolute zero!" I giggled as the counter tactic stunned ron and stella. "Now! Absolute zero's effect activates clearing all monsters on your fields!" I exclaimed as a huge blizzard storm destroyed every single monster on Stella and Ron's fields. When the blizzard storm had cleared, a new Absolute zero stood befall me, as if feeling ready to avenge it's counterpart sleeping within my graveyard. "That's impossible..." Ron gulped as he reluctantly ended his turn as he had no other cards to play.

Lily's turn

"You sure are a great duelist, Dylan! But I will not fall back! I draw! I activate the magic card, I activate allure of darkness! Drawing 2 and banishing Dark Valkyria! Now I have cards to work with! I normal summon Flame ruler, and I now actiate double summon! With this I shall summon my true trump card! I gemini summon... PHOENIX GEARFRIED!" Lily said as she called forth her trump card. A wall of flame burst up from the field and a being walked out wearing shining white armor with red linings comboed with a great blade! "Presenting the lord of the gemini clan! Phoenix Gearfried!" Lily exclaimed. "Phoenix gearfried! Attack Ron and Stella directly!" Lily yelled as Gearfried landed a blazing slash towards the two of them. "I end my turn." Lily said with delight.

Ron and Stella: 1500 vs. Lily and Dylan: 5600

Stella's turn

"This can't be happening... I...draw...Come on...I end... my turn..." Stella shivered as she felt totally helpless for what to do...

Dylan's turn

"Let's win this Lily! I draw!" I called out to Lily. Lily nodded with a smile. "Absolute Zero attack them directly!" I shouted as Elemental hero Absolute Zero dealed the finishing blow to the opposing team.

Ron and Stella: 0 vs. Lily and Dylan: 5600

"Yah! We won!" I raced as I jumped into the air elated over our win! "You got lucky!" Ron sniggered. "What wimps..." Lily said coldly as she turned to me. "Thanks..." Lily murmured towards me as Ron and Stella scurried away cowardly upon their shameful defeat. Lily continued to stare at me awkwardly. I was really starting to feel uncomfortable, so by instinct I knew I had to do something. Just at that moment I caught the shining glimmer of Delta X under the tree. An idea! "Hey...Lily, it's kind of late we should be heading back to our dorms especially you as Obelisk Blue is pretty far from the Slifer Red dorm. So I think we should get going?" I asked cautiously. "Oh ok...Let's go then." Lily said quietly. We walked over to the tree where we rode on our duel runners and set off back to our dorms. We rode along the road surrounding the beach. Soon we reached a junction point where Lily had to turn right to head off back to Obelisk Blue. She waved good bye and drove back to her dorm. It was then that I realized her attire. She was not wearing the usual girl attire of Obelisk Blue but an extremely tomboyish styled dress code. Aside from the sudden awkwardness, I felt great pity for her. I rode back to the Slifer Red dorm deciding that I would stay in the dorm until mum and dad came home as I didn't really fancy being alone at home. I went back to the dorm, parked Delta X at a safe spot and went into my dorm room to get some sleep. I sat on my bed and looked out of the window. Just as I was about to lie on bed and succumb to fatigue I noticed the bed directly across my bed. The dorm room was meant for two people but there is only me. Sophie might be my childhood friend but she has an extremely wide network of friends so she would always be living with some other friends of hers so I am always alone most of the time. I am a guy with few friends maybe because I really can't be bothered to socialize at all... My dad, Jaden Yuki has lectured me about this quite sometimes. "Sigh" I said as I openned my deck box and pulled out Blade Knight. "What do you think?" I said as I stared intently. There was no answer. I put the card back and looked at the empty bed across once again. "Well at least I am not the only person in this dorm I guess..." I comforted myself as I pulled up my blanket and closed my eyes...

To be continued…


End file.
